The Chamber
by Katrina Unconquerable
Summary: (Pre- OotP) Harry, Ron, and Hermione find a secret chamber. the fix it up and make it their hangout. not good at summerys but good fic, I swear! please r/r
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer- As much as I would like to be able to claim all of this, I can't. But I have a feeling you already know this because, its fan fiction, if it was mine it would just be fiction.  
  
A/N Ok, Folks! Here's my shortly awaited, less anticipated fic. I know the chapter is a bit on the short side, but that's ok. This won't be a very long fic. Probably about 8 chapters. Its about the dream team, Ron, Harry, Hermione. They are in middle of 5th year and they find a secret chamber. The decided to turn it into their hangout. I thought and wrote this at like one in the morning on a caffeine high. So tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
"Ron! Ron, come quick!" Harry Potter's tired voice bounded through the Gryffindor common room. Ron Weasley looked up from the game of gobstones he was playing with Dean Thomas, only to see Harry kneeled over, out of breath.  
  
"Harry, what's going on?" Ron asked, quickly abandoning the game.  
  
"Where's Hermione? I don't want to have to tell the story twice," Harry replied breathlessly.   
  
"She's at the library, where else would she be?" Ron asked sarcastically. "She's probably working on the charms paper we got today. Even though its not due for two whole weeks!"  
  
"Well lets go get her! I have big news! Lets go to our room first, and get the cloak, we might need it," Harry said as he finally caught his breath. He started up the stairs.  
  
"But why can't you tell me now? I can't wait long enough to go to the library and get Hermione. Besides I'd like to know something before she does!" Ron begged as he followed Harry to the boy's dormitory. Harry opened the door only to find Seamus Finnigan sitting at the edge of hid bed in the dark, He had a very bewildered look on his face as he just sat there staring at nothing. He didn't look up at Ron and Harry as the walked in.  
  
"Seamus? What are you doing sitting here in the dark?" Harry asked him awaking him from his thoughts.  
  
"What? Oh, its dark? I hadn't noticed. I was just thinking," Seamus said softly.  
  
"Oh, well I'll leave you to that then. I'll see you later," Harry said as he extracted his invisibility cloak from his trunk. It was one of Harry's most prized processions. It has once belonged to his father, James Potter. It was on of the only things Harry had to remind him of his father. Harry felt close to him whenever he wore it. Harry also decided to bring along The Marauder's Map, another token of his father. He and Ron left the room without saying another word.  
  
"Did Seamus and Parvati get in a fight again?" Harry asked Rom after he closed the door. Seamus and Parvati Patil had been dating since the beginning of the year. They had many fights. Probably about three a week. Harry suspected that they only faught so that they could make up. But he knew this time was different. Seamus never worried about his relationship with Parvati. He knew that they were meant to be together so he didn't fret on the details.   
  
" Yeah," Ron replied, "Apparently, Seamus went looking for Parvati to surprise he and he ended up being the one surprised. He found her and some 6th year Hufflepuff making out. When Seamus confronted the guy, the guy said that he and Parvati had been dating for almost two weeks. Seamus broke up with her and Ran back to the dorm. Dean was telling me. He was on his way to the library and heard the whole thing. He followed Seamus to cheer and comfort his but Seamus wouldn't talk to him. Then I ran into Dean and we started playing gobstones."  
  
"Wow, that's too bad. I thought Seamus and Parvati made a pretty good couple. She'll realize what a mistake she made, but by then it will be too late," Harry said.   
  
"Speaking of late, lets go get Hermione! I want to find out this important news, that you just can't tell me now," complained Ron as they stepped into the hallway. They reached the library in record time. Their excitement was bustling.   
  
They burst into the library searching for Hermione. They ran to the back section, ignoring a scolding Madam Pince, who was yelling at them for running and making noise in her library. They finally found Hermione. She was sitting at one of the back tables doing, as Ron predicted, her charm's paper.  
  
"Hermione!" the both gasped as they caught their breath.  
  
"What is it? Sit down and rest," Hermione said.  
  
"I was in the common room when Harry bursts in, bright red, saying he has big news. But he wouldn't tell me until we found you, he claims that he doesn't want to tell the story twice," Ron said as he sat down at the table.  
  
"Well, we are both here now, tell us your news," Hermione said.  
  
"Ok, well I was on my way to the common room, I had been at the kitchens for a small snack. Anyways, the stairs changed an I found myself in a corridor that I had never been in before. I started to go back but then I saw Mrs. Norris and I ran down the corridor. After about a minute I looked back and Mrs. Norris wasn't chasing me so I stopped. Tired, I leaned up against a wall. But it wasn't a wall, it was a painting. The painting swung open and there was a room! It was huge! I don't think anyone knows about it. it wasn't even on the Marauder's Map. I didn't really look at it much. I wanted to explore it with you guys. So after looking at the surroundings, so I could find my way back, I dashed to the common room to get you. I found Ron, the we came and got you and here we are," Harry explained to his two best friends.  
  
"Wow," was all that Hermione could say.  
  
"Well, lets go! I can't wait to see it! This is going to be so awesome!" Ron said as his excitement rose.  
  
  
  
  
A/N So theres the first chapter. What do you think? Good? Bad? The worst you've ever read? I don't know what to do if you don't review. I'm not going to force you to review, but if you don't, I might do something crazy. I don't know what but it will be very irrational. Maybe like kill someone or something. Well happy reviewing,  
Stay Cool,  
Katrina 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer- I OWN EVERYTHING!! Well I really don't, I own nothing, but we can pretend, right?   
  
A/N- Well here's the second chapter. Sorry it took a little long to update but I've had so much homework and I couldn't find time, but I have almost all of third chapter typed so you can expect another chapter soon. Please review, it would be most helpful. On with the story!  
  
  
  
"Its right this way," Harry said as he led his friends. "Down this corridor and to this painting." Harry stopped in front of a very odd looking painting. It was a college of many different pictures including a sword, paintbrush, griffin, and a amulet among other things. It was really quite a striking painting.  
  
"Well go on, Harry, lean on it. Just like you did before," Ron said pointing at the painting. So Harry leaned on the painting and it swung open immediately almost knocking Harry down. Harry grinned as he, Ron, and Hermione entered the chamber. It was so amazing. Harry couldn't believe he had found a new chamber.  
  
"Ok, I say that we spread out and look over the chamber. If you see anything interesting call us over and we'll come have a look," Hermione said waking Harry from his thoughts. They did just that, Hermione went to the right, Ron went to the left, and Harry went to the back. They had quite and area to cover. The chamber wasn't completely huge but it was rather large. The room had plush gold carpet which was velvety. The walls were a deep scarlet color with gold trim. There were two gold columns by the entrance. The room also contained many bare bookshelves and a few paintings. The was also a large fire place. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. Harry decided to inspect one of the book cases against the back wall. He started to dust off one of the shelves with his hand. He heard a ruffle of parchment. He picked it up and blew some of the dust off of it. It was a note!  
  
"Ron! Hermione! I've found something!" Harry yelled across the room to his friends. Ron and Hermione ran over to Harry to see what he had found.  
  
"What did you find, Harry?" Ron eagerly questioned him.  
  
"It's a note! But, I can't really read it, it's too dusty," Harry said as he attempted to dust off the note. "Hermione, you know any spells?"  
  
"Well, I know a cleaning spell, but I'm not sure if it works on dust," Hermione said as she extracted her wand from her robes.  
  
"Give it a try, it can't hurt," Ron encouraged.  
  
"Spatifiness Topnusos," Hermione casted as the dust and dirt from the parchment disappeared. It looked brand new.  
  
"Brilliant," said Ron in awe. "Harry, what does it say?"  
  
"Well," Harry began as he quickly skimmed the letter. "Whoa, Its from Godric Gryffindor!"  
  
"Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"What does it say, Harry?" Hermione asked eagerly.   
  
  
"It says-  
'Welcome Young Gryffindors,  
I see you have found my chamber, the Chamber of Godric Gryffindor. I have heard that my colleague, Salazar Slytherin, has created his own chamber. So I thought it only fair that I should have secret chamber of my own. This chamber is yours to use. You can use it anyway you wish, I only ask two things- to keep it only among Gryffindors. Only true Gryffindors can open the chamber anyways. The other thing I request is to please tidy up. I don't know when someone will discover this so I imagine it will be quite dirty and dusty.  
Use It Well,  
Godric Gryffindor' That's all," Harry read to his to friends.  
  
"Wow, this is the Chamber of Godric Gryffindor. It must be really historical," Hermione said.  
  
"Who cares about historical? This is so cool. We know something that nobody else knows. Harry's dad didn't even know about it and they found tons of secret rooms and stuff," Ron said as he looked around the chamber.  
  
'Use it well' Harry repeated in his brain, then he was struck with the best idea. "I have an idea, why don't we fix it up? We could make it like a second common room. We could do our homework here, play chess, and stuff. It could be really cool."  
  
"Harry! That's a great idea," Hermione said excitedly.   
  
"Wicked," Ron added.  
  
"I figure we can put some couches in, add books and things to the shelves. We'll need some lights and maybe a refrigerator to put Butterbeer and stuff in. I'm so excited, I can't wait to get started!" Harry said as he smiled at his friends.  
  
"I remember seeing a book in the library about Wizard Interior Designing. I read a little, and it seemed pretty interesting."   
  
"Why," Ron asked as he interrupted Hermione, "Would you read about interior design?"  
  
"Interest," Hermione simply stated. " I say we go to the library and get some books about decorating."  
  
"I agree with that," Harry said. "Lets go!"  
  
  
A/N- There's the second chapter. You like it? I noticed something, both chapters ended with someone saying "Lets go" That's pretty funny. O Well. Thanks to the EIGHT people who reviewed! I love them!  
  
Vanessa- Thanks. I hope you like this chapter, too.  
  
Draco's Gurl- Thanks for the compliment. I did actually put Draco in. He has a small part in chapter 3 and a larger part in either 5 or 6.  
  
Calypso- Thanks so much for putting my in your favs, I'm so flattered.  
  
HarryPotterFanFicGirl- This should be unique, I've never read one like this. I thought of it one day at like 2 in the morning so it should be pretty original. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
  
Lady Ambrose- I followed orders and updated, lol. I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Howler- I didn't abandon this one. And Eventually I will go back to my other fic but I got bored with it and thought of all these other great ideas. So I had to write them first. Thanks for the complements, I will keep going  
  
No Pants Pete- Interesting name, lol. I returned your kindness. And you could return my kindness returning your kindness and review again!  
  
Holey- Heather! For a second I thought your internet was fixed. I think we are still going to the game. Lets stop first at Yum Yum Shoppe and hook me up with some curly fries!  
  
Please Review. Its really helpful and it makes me feel special. Plus I get to thank you and write you a little note, then you'll feel special!  
Stay Cool,  
Katrina 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer- If I owned this why would I post it at Fanfiction? Think about that for a while.  
  
A/N- First off, For those who celebrate Christmas, Merry Christmas!! Only a couple days left. If you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays to you! I love this time of year. Anyways, heres chapter 3. I updated quickly. Aren't you proud? Also, it's a little longer than the others. Its still not very long but it is an improvement. Lol. Well, on with the chapter!  
  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the library. They were scanning the shelves looking for books pertaining to decorating and housework.  
  
"I found it!" Harry triumphantly yelled to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Please be quiet!" Madam Pince said sternly as she sternly as she ran over to the section where Harry was standing. And with that she ran off to another part of the library where a loud crash was heard.  
  
"Let me see it," Hermione said as she and Ron approached Harry. Harry handed the book to her and she started looking through it. " 'Easy Decorating: Turn Your Room From Blah to Boom', By Keith Harding. Perfect, this will work. I believe there is a book about housekeeping, too."  
  
"Here it is, 'Guide to Magical Housekeeping' By Emma Nelson," Ron said as he extracted the book from the shelf. "I say Hermione checks the books out. If we did Madam Pince would think we were up to something. But Hermione, here, reads all this stuff for fun!"  
  
"I agree with Ron," Harry said trying to hold back a laugh.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it. Ron, give me that book. You two leave now, it won't look as suspicious. I'll meet you in front of the chamber in about 15 minutes," Hermione said walking up to Madam Pince's check out desk.  
  
"See you in a bit," Ron said as he and Harry exited the library. "Lets get going, I want to get to the chamber. I can't wait to get started!"  
  
"What chamber?" came a drawling voice behind them. Harry knew at once who it was, Draco Malfoy. Harry spun around and gave cold stare.  
  
"Shove off, Malfoy. We don't have to tell you anything," Harry said with a look of disgust creeping up on his face.  
  
"Excuse me, Potthead, I asked Weasley a question. You don't have to talk for him all the time, he's a big boy. Now, Weasley, what chamber?" Draco spat.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy, before I curse you so bad your mum will feel it!" Ron said fuming.  
  
"Why don't you do it then? That filthy little mud blood isn't here to stop you. You don't have the nerve to do anything to me, you poor, pathetic, mudblood loving git!" Draco said without batting an eye. As soon as Draco got his words out, Ron lunged at him, knocking Draco to the ground. Crabbe and Goyle reached down and pulled Ron of Draco and tossed him to the side then helped Draco up. Ron picked himself up and got out his wand. He was just about to curse Malfoy when Harry stopped him.  
  
"Its not worth it, Ron. Its just what Malfoy is trying to do. He wants to get you in trouble. Lets just go," Harry said quickly.   
  
"Alright, lets go. But if he insults Hermione or my family again, he'll wish he was never born," Ron said as he put his wand back in his robe's pocket.  
  
"Now lets go, we need to beat Hermione there or it really defeats the purpose of us leaving early," Harry said as he walked towards the stairs.  
  
A couple of minutes later Ron and Harry reached the chamber. They stood there waiting for Hermione to come. They talked a little as they waited. They waited and waited for her, she was about twenty minutes late.  
  
"I wonder what's keeping Hermione. She is almost a half an hour late," Harry said looking at his watch. "She said she was coming right away, didn't she?"  
  
Before Ron could answer, Hermione rushed towards them, all red faced. She was breathing hard and looked tired from carrying her book bag.  
  
"Sorry, I got lost," Hermione huffed.  
  
"You got lost!?!" Ron said incredulously trying to not laugh.   
  
"Hey, this is only the second time coming here, and its not so easy without Harry leading the way," Hermione stated defensively.   
  
"Who cares? Lets just go inside and get to work," Harry said quickly in an attempt to avoid a fight.  
  
"Alright, lets go," Hermione agreed. So Harry opened the chamber and the three friends entered. Hermione set down her book bag and extracted the two books she just checked out. She opened 'Guide to Magical Housekeeping.' The she looked in he index before opening to about the middle of the book.  
  
"I found a pretty powerful cleaning charm. Its should remove all the dust in the room with one charm. Ron? Can you get Godric Gryffindor's letter? The spell might damage it," Hermione said as she got out her wand.  
  
"Sure thing," Ron said as he jogged to the back of the chamber to collect the note. He jogged back and carefully slipped it in Hermione's book bag. "Ok, its safe."  
  
"Totallia Clensemorus," Hermione casted. At once all the dust flew in the air, it swiveled in a circle before completely dissolving. "Decorium Tackmorion." Everything shined. The bookshelves glimmered with a streak-free shine and the gold trim on the walls glittered.  
  
"Wow," Harry said completely awestruck. "This is going to be so cool. Good thing its the weekend. We have two days to decorate it. What do you want to do first?"  
  
"I say we start with the lights. I was thinking a large chandelier in the main part of the chamber. Then floor lamps standing in each corner and some other places," Hermione said getting out the other book. "Let me find the section about lighting fixtures."  
  
"That's a great idea," said Ron. "It's a bit cold in here. Hermione, can you light a blue ball flame in the fireplace?"  
  
"Sure, Ron," And with that she waved her wand at the fireplace and immediately the room warmed.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione, now lets get to work," Ron said getting out his wand.  
  
"This is going to be so awesome. What do you want us to do?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"Here it is! I found the lighting fixture page. Ok, the floor lamp spell is Liteamio Ditimic. I'll work on the chandelier and you and Ron can do the floor lamps. Remember, Liteamio Ditimic," Hermione said as she turned pages in the book.  
  
Ron and Harry walked to the back of the chamber. Together they put a floor lamp in the two corners and in between each vertical bookshelf. Then the split it, Harry took the left wall and Ron, the right. After a few minutes, they met back in the middle of the room.   
  
The chamber was so lit up and bright. The gold trim on the walls glistened. It was very pretty. Harry and Ron stood in awe for a moment while looking around at the room encompassing them.  
  
After looking around for a while, Harry and Ron to see how Hermione's chandelier was progressing. They walked up to her and almost had to step back in amazement when they saw the chandelier.   
  
It was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. There were gold bars combined together in intricate designs. At the end of each gold bar, it stretched out and there was scarlet candles with a gold tint. A large scarlet bow was tied in the middle of the chandelier. It was breathtaking.   
  
"Well, what do you two think?" Hermione asked nervously.   
  
"Its brilliant, Hermione, absolutely brilliant," Ron said not taking his eyes off of the chandelier.   
  
"Hermione, your amazing. Even for you. it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Great job," Harry complemented.  
  
"Thanks, you guys. Now, lets start on the furniture," Hermione said as she once again started flipping pages in her book.  
  
"Ok," said Harry, "Lets go."  
  
  
A/N- Ok, sorry, I couldn't resist. I ended another chapter with 'Lets Go.' I think its rather humorous. Anyways, did you like the chapter? Tell me if you did or didn't in a review!!!  
  
  
Tabbi- Thanks. I will continue with it. As for the school not finding out about the chamber, Hermione, Ron, and Harry decide just to keep it to themselves. That happens in two chapters from now, but I thought I should answer your question.  
  
Iniysa- Thanks and I will!  
  
Erinamation-limited2-nothing- Thank you!  
  
HarryPotterFanFicGirl- I read almost all your 'Makeover Story' so expect a review from me soon. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Tori- You have a nice break as well, call me sometime, we can go to a movie or something!  
  
Howler- Thanks so much, so many compliements! I wouldn't get to attached to A Great Adventure, cuz it will most likely be awhile before I get back to it.  
  
Blue Suede Shoes- I'm glad you like the 'Lets Go' thing. I think its funny, too. I posted quickly for you!  
  
FF READER 4-LIFE- I see you like capitol lettering. Thanks for the complements and I appreciate your review.  
  
Once again, thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them. They make my day. I shall be updating soon, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!  
  
Stay Cool,  
Katrina 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer- If I owned this why would I post it at Fanfiction? Think about that for a while.  
  
A/N- Hey guys sorry it took me so long to come out with a new chapter. But don't worry I am back in writing mode and I have the next couple chapters all planned out so this won't happen again. But since I did take so long to post I tried to make this chapter longer. It is the longest chapter in text. So enjoy and tell me what you think in a review after reading. On with it-  
  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron spent the entire weekend decorating the chamber. The worked almost non-stop. In front of the fireplace there was a large scarlet couch with three gold pillows. On both ends of the couch, there was a small wooden end table. Each had a small, decorative plant. Also around the fire were tow squishy, golden chairs, each had on scarlet pillow.  
  
They filled the bookshelves with books and a few other objects. The majority of the books were Hermione's and old school books, but Harry and Ron contributed a few. The bookshelf also contained Harry's set of Omniculors, (Ron and Hermione uses theirs when they go to Harry's quidditch games), many issues of Martin Miggs- The Mad Muggle, and various other things.  
  
In the left branch of the chamber, Hermione conjured a desk. It was actually a three-way adjoining desk with many drawers. The drawers were stocked with parchment, quills, and ink. The desk was for homework, but Ron and Harry had a feeling that only Hermione would be getting much uses of it.  
  
Towards the right of the chamber, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made a small kitchen area. There was a small refrigerator (A/N, I know that wizards/witches don't really use 'fridges since they run on electricity, but in my story they do, lol) filled with butterbeer and pumpkin juice. Next the refrigerator was a cabinet freshly stocked with sweets after a short trip to Huneydukes. There was also a small table with chairs, which also had a small, decorative plant in the center. Hermione charmed all the plants to be self-watering and to never die or wilt.  
  
In the main part of the chamber, Hermione conjured a large grandfather clock. She charmed it to their class schedule. It would be very handy later.  
  
On the wall across from the fire place hung a large Gryffindor banner. Hermione enlarged it and hung it on the wall for them.  
  
After two days of hard work, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down in front of the fir in their freshly furnished chamber. Ron and Hermione sat on the couch, and Harry sprawled out in one of the gold arm chairs.  
  
"Wow, this looks awesome. We did a great job," Ron commented as he stretched out on his side of the couch.  
  
"Yes, I'm quite pleased with they way everything turned out. Especially the desk, it will be very useful," Hermione added.  
  
"It does look great," said Harry. "Even though in Godric Gryffindor's note he said to keep the chamber among Gryffindors, I think we shouldn't tell anyone about it."  
  
"I agree with Harry. Even though Hogwarts is a large school, news sure spreads fast," Ron added.  
  
"Sounds logical. We should also have like a code name to refer to when we are around people," said Hermione.  
  
"Why?" asked Ron as a bewildered look crept on his face.  
  
"Oh I don't know, Ron," Harry started. "We're in the great hall and I turn to you and say something like 'Hey Ron, lets go to the secret chamber of Godric Gryffindor.' Seems to me that people would find out!"  
  
"Oh," Ron said sheepishly as his ears turned red. "I get the point, so what should we call it?"  
  
"Um, it has to be general and non-specific but yet not obvious that people will get suspicious," Hermione said as she thought hard.  
  
"You're think too hard," stated Ron. "How about The Den or The Annex?"  
  
"Annex is pretty cool. How about Chateau? Or Scope? It means room, I heard one of Dursley's muggle friends say it," Harry said.  
  
"I think I got it," Hermione said as she cleared her throat importantly. "The Lair."  
  
"Oh that's cool. Its mysterious and original. I like it," Harry said enthusiastically.   
  
"Brilliant," Ron added.  
  
"Thanks. So we are agreed, its going to be called The Lair?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Got my vote," Harry said.  
  
"Ok by me," Ron commented.  
  
"Great then. I now dub this chamber The Lair. Well, its getting late," Hermione said as she looked at her watch. "We should get to the common room. Even though we have the cloak with us, we could get caught and I don't feel like a detention. Tomorrow is Monday and we gave classes."  
  
"Ok, Mom," Ron said sardonically.  
  
"Ok, lets go to the common room. I am a bit tired myself. Decorating this room is some work," Harry said as he, Hermione, and Ron simultaneously stood up and stretched,  
  
The three friends then filed out of the newly named Lair. With the invisibility cloak secularly wrapped around them, Harry, Ron, and Hermione silently walked towards the Gryffindor common room. After muttering the password, Trefoil, they went their separate ways to the boys and girls dormitories.  
  
Harry safely packed away his invisibility cloak and got ready for bed. He said goodnight to Ron and climbed in to his four-poster bed. Harry took off his glasses and pulled the bed curtains shut.  
  
Harry laid there for a while trying to sleep. He couldn't because he was so excited about The Lair. After a few minutes of thinking a great idea popped into his head. He should add to his father's legacy by adding The Lair to the Marauder's Map! Harry made a mental note to write Sirius about it as he drifted to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Harry awoke with a start. He reached over to his bedside table and put on his familiar pair of round glasses. As the room came in to focus, Harry realized that the dormitory was empty. He panicked a little and jumped up to get his watch.  
  
"Whew, I have a hour and a half before classes start," Harry said to himself.  
  
He quickly got ready, then grabbed his books and headed towards the Great Hall. Harry walked in to see Ron and Hermione happily chatting as they ate their breakfast. He sat down on the bench next to Hermione. Harry helped himself to some food, french toast, bacon, and orange juice, and joined in the conversation about a new product invented by Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George. Fred and George own a joke shop in Hogsmeade.   
  
"You put the small device on your hand, then when you shake hands with someone it turns their hand green for eight hours!" Ron told Harry as he stuffed more bacon in his already full mouth.  
  
"That's really cool. We should try it on Malfoy, although I wouldn't want to shake hands with that slimy git," Harry said laughing.   
  
"Yeah, it would be great to see his reaction. But he'd probably like it- Slytherin colors," Ron said.  
  
"You should talk to Fred and George about producing then in different colors," Hermione stated not looking up from the article in The Daily Prophet she was reading.  
  
"Ok. They got the idea from a muggle children's toy called a 'hand buzzer.' But that one just shocks the persons hand instead of turning it green," Ron said as he took a giant gulp of pumpkin juice.  
  
"I'm glad Dudley never had one of those," Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
"We better finish up here. Classes are starting soon," Hermione said, putting The Daily Prophet in her bag.  
  
"Ok, I'm finished eating," Harry said. "I'm ready to go."  
  
The three Gryffindors stood up and headed out of the Great Hall. Hermione went towards Arithmancy and Harry and Ron to Divination.  
After a tough day of classes, Harry was glad that it was dinner time. Potions was the worst. Snape seemed nastier than usual, if that was even possible. And in Divination, Trelawney had once again predicted Harry's death, but this time she said it would happen in the next two months. So all in all, Harry was ready to relax.  
  
Harry and Ron dug in to the delicious dinner consisting of broasted chicken with all the fixings. There was additionally many different side dishes. Also was some scrumptious looking chocolate-peanut butter pie that Harry had his eye on and his sweet tooth wasn't disputing. The only thing to complete this wondrous scene would be the presence of Hermione.  
  
"Where is Hermione?" asked Harry in between bites of warm, buttered bread.  
  
"I'm not sure. But you know Hermione, she's probably at the library starting that huge potions paper we just got. She probably lost track of time and will be down here anytime," Ron said with bits of food flowing out of his mouth.  
  
"You're probably right. We should save her a plate just in case she doesn't come soon," Harry replied.   
  
At that very moment an owl swooped down and started to fly towards the Gryffindor table. That was most odd because mail typically came during breakfast. But what was more odd was that it was Harry's snowy, white owl, Hedwig. Hedwig flew over to Harry and dropped a small scroll of parchment on to Harry's lap. Harry gave Hedwig a quick pat and watched her fly away before picking up the scroll from his lap.  
  
"Who do you think its from?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know, let me see," Harry said as he un-rolled the parchment. He looked at the signature at the bottom. "Its from Hermione."  
  
"I wonder what its about, read it out loud," Ron replied.  
  
"Ok, here goes-  
  
'Dear Harry and Ron,  
I have a big surprise for the two of you. Meet me in The Lair as soon as you can. It is important.  
See you soon,  
Hermione' "   
  
  
"I wonder what Hermione's big surprise is," said Ron.  
  
"I don't know, but I do know how to find out," Harry replied as he stood up from the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Ok, lets go."  
A/N- Yeah, Yeah I know, I ended another chapter with 'Lets Go.' I couldn't help myself, lol. So this was my attempt at writing a cliffhanger. I don't know how suspenseful it was but there you go. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Good? Bad? Please review, I really enjoy them.  
  
Also thanks to the reviewers from the last chapter. I'm not going to list them and write little notes because I'm anxious to post.  
  
Stay Cool,  
Katrina 


	5. Important AN

Hey, its me, Katrina, with an important authors note.  
  
Now, in light of the recent happenings in book 5, one of the important characters in the next couple chapters has died. I already had written these chapters before the release of Order of the Phoenix. I cannot change the fic to accommodate the death of one, Sirius Black, because it would change the whole fic. So. I would appreciate it if you readers would just over look this fact.   
  
Thank you,  
  
Katrina  
  
Also, I have this fic completely finished, but I will continue to space out the uploading of the chapters, but not by much. Expect the next chapter to be posted in the next day or two. 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer- Not Mine, Don't Sue! Lol  
  
Hey Guys! I am SO sorry that I have not posted in a long while. For awhile I had an excuse- my computer crashed. My dumb brother downloaded a virus. What an idiot, right? But then I waited a week to post this, sorry. I will try to be better. I have half of chapter 6 written so the wait after this chapter won't be long, I promise! Also, remember that this is Pre- Order of the Phoenix.  
  
On to the fic-  
  
After making a brief stop to the Gryffindor boy's dormitories to grab Harry's invisibility cloak, the two friends headed towards the forth floor. Ron and Harry ran down the corridor until they reached the familiar collage painting. Ron leaned on it and watched as it swung open.  
  
Harry and Ron hurried into the room. Hermione was standing close to the door, ready to greet them.  
  
Slightly hunched over and panting, Harry said, "Hermione, what was so import." Harry stopped and stood up straight. He looked around the Lair in amazement. Then he looked at Ron, who had a huge smile plastered to his freckled face.  
  
There were portraits freshly covering the walls of the Lair! There was one from first year, Harry playing quidditch, the trio in winter, Ron and Hagrid, Hermione proudly wearing her prefect's badge, one of the Weasley family plus Harry and Hermione, and there was a lot more.  
  
"Brilliant!" was all that Ron could mutter. His mouth was so hung open in shock that it seemed as if it could hit the floor.  
  
"Hermione, this is amazing!" Harry said awestruck. "Where did you get all these?"  
  
"Well, the majority I got from Colin Creevey" Hermione said with a smile. "He's actually becoming quite the photographer. I asked him if I could see all of his pictures for a present for you two. The ones I liked, I performed a duplicate charm. Then I enlarged them and used a great framing spell, I read it in one of the books we checked out from the library."  
  
"This is great, Hermione. I love it," Harry complimented.  
  
"Awesome job, Hermione," Ron added.  
  
"Thanks, you two, but I still have a big surprise for each of you," said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, this has been more than enough. You don't have to give us anymore surprises," Ron said finally able to speak.  
  
"I know that I don't have to, but I enjoy the praise afterwards," Hermione said with a sly smile. "Okay, Ron's surprise first."  
  
Hermione led Harry and an excited Ron over to the kitchen area. She pointed to a large orange poster over the small table and chairs.  
  
It was a Chudley Cannons poster, which included the Cannon's logo and motto. But the main focus of the poster was the new, all-star chaser, Ashton Brooks. If the poster wasn't good enough, Ashton Brooks personally autographed it to Ron!  
  
Ron looked so happy; Harry thought Ron might start crying. Ron gave Hermione a big hug, and then realized what he was doing and awkwardly pulled away.  
  
"Hermione, where did you get this!?!" Ron gasped. He was so shocked, that he could barely place subject and predicate together to make a sentence.  
  
"Well, I was originally going to give you this for Christmas, but the timing seemed right," Hermione began. "I found out from Ginny that Ashton Brooks was your favorite quidditch player. So, I wrote him and he was more than willing to sign the poster for you." Hermione beamed with pride at him.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ron said in excitement. "You have no idea what this means to me!"  
  
"I think I have some idea," Harry said very sardonically.  
  
"Well, on to Harry's surprise next," Hermione said walking away from the kitchen area of the lair. "Oh, come on, Ron. Lets move" Ron was still staring at the Chudley Cannons poster of Ashton Brooks in splendor.  
  
"All right, all right," Ron said walking away from the wall, but with eyes still glued to the poster.  
  
Hermione walked towards the main part of the chamber, which housed the fireplace and seating area. After telling Harry to close his eyes, Hermione led him to the wall parallel to the fire place.  
  
"Okay, open now!" Hermione said to Harry, telling him to open his eyes.  
  
Harry's eyelids flew open excitedly to reveal his surprise. He knew it was going to be good, on account of what Ron's surprise was. He scanned the wall with his eyes to reveal a large, gold framed portrait of Harry's mother and father.  
  
The photo was of Lily Evans and James Potter in their seventh year. They each had a Head Boy/Girl badge pinned on their Gryffindor robes. They were both smiling and waving like mad at Harry.  
  
Harry was speechless. He couldn't even give his thanks to Hermione.  
  
"Well, I was going to use the duplicate charm on one photo of your parents from the photo album Hagrid gave you back in first year. But I wanted it to be special, so I talked to Dumbledore. He looked up all the past Head Boys and Head Girls to find this for you," Hermione said giving Harry a big smile, showing him her perfect sized teeth, that she got thanks to Malfoy back in fourth year.  
  
"Hermione, this is amazing. I don't even know what to say," Harry uttered with the greatest of gratitude.  
  
"Well, you look familiar!" came a strange, but oddly familiar voice from the wall. It was James, Harry's father, talking in the painting!  
  
"It can talk!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Don't be thick, Harry. Wizard paintings talk, everyone knows that," Ron said.  
  
"Well, yeah," Harry said sheepishly. "But, I wasn't expecting it."  
  
"Are you ok with this, Harry?" Hermione asked nervously. "I don't want to upset you or anything because of its talking. If you want I can silence it, or just give it back to Dumbledore."  
  
"No, Hermione, keep it. Don't silence it either. This is great." Harry replied.  
  
"Really though, who are you?" came the voice of James again.  
  
"Well," Harry began, "I am your son."  
  
"Wow, James, you have a son," that was the wonderfully feminine voice of Lily Evans. "So who is the mother?"  
  
"Well, you are," Harry replied.  
  
"Score! I knocked you up, Lily! Go me!" James raved.  
  
"We were at least married first, right?" Lily asked nervously.  
  
"Uh yeah, I think so," relied Harry.  
  
"Well, son, what is your name, and what awesome job do I have now? Auror?" asked James interestedly.  
  
"Uhh," Harry said a little nervously, not wanted to tell his parents that they were dead. "Well, my name is Harry."  
  
"Um, Ron, I think maybe we should leave Harry alone to talk with his parents. Give him some privacy," Hermione said gently.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good, unless you want us to stay, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Actually, privacy sounds good, right now. But I'll catch up with you two later. I have a great idea about the Lair," Harry said.  
  
"Alright, how about we talk at breakfast?" asked Hermione. Harry nodded. "Okay, Ron, let's go."  
  
And with that Ron and Hermione left, so Harry could explain to his parents about their deaths, and other such things.  
  
A/N--- Sorry! I couldn't help ending it with "Let's Go!" I guess it might become this story's trademark. Also, I guess my pen name is now Katrina8 due to this new thing FF.net is doing. I might change my pen name to something more original pretty soon or I might keep it. So, just search for the fic title, if you want to continue reading or whatever. Anyways- I'll answer some reviews now, lol.  
  
Chapter 4 reviews-  
  
Howler- I'm glad you like the name Lair. I think it sounds pretty cool. Also, I noticed that I am in you favorite authors and I super appreciate it. I am trying to make the chapters longer. I hope this one is satisfactory. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Leah Durose formerly luna699- Thanks for the review.  
  
Erinamation-limited2-nothing- I appreciate your review. I wish more people made it their policy to review. Thanks again. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Shandrial- I know, that Ron should have woken Harry up, lol. I hope you like Hermione's surprise. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Slamma Jamma- Thanks for the compliment. I hope you like Hermione's surprise.  
  
Sarah- Thanks!  
  
Agent 5- You're the only one who said anything about the Girl Scout cookie password. Thin mints are my favorite, too! They taste even better frozen. Anyways thanks for the review!  
  
Calypso 14- I know it is short, but I'm trying to make them longer. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Hello- I obeyed command. Thanks for taking the time to review.  
  
JeanieBeanie- Thanks!  
  
SQ 006- Sorry for making you wait, but thanks for calling my story lovely. Also, I noticed you reviewed A Great Adventure, I am not continuing writing that story, so I hope you are not attached. I should delete it from the site. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Anyways, I should have the next chapter posted by next weekend! Please Review, I love them. They mean a lot to me. Even if the feed back is negative, just let me know what you think. Thanks for taken' the time to read my fic. -Katrina 


End file.
